


Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, Little Ball of Fur

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (who said I could do endings), (wow i said goodbye to all the fluffy tags), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Tetsurou wasn’t the one to go around believing in aliens, but he guesses he can cut some slack if they’re talking about mythological creatures.Or,TJ never wrote tentacle porn before... technically speaking.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 57





	Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, Little Ball of Fur

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one I got to offer for the HQ Monster Lovin' weekened! Hope you guys enjoyed the ride. xxx

Tetsurou wasn’t the one to go around believing in aliens, but he guesses he can cut some slack if they’re talking about mythological creatures.

Long story short, he met his boyfriend at his university orientation, and it was honestly love at first sight. Something about his stern eyes really drew Tetsurou in. When they were about to have sex for the first time, he learns about things he never thought of.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is partially a kraken.

And it was soon proven true when he saw the dick.

Or rather, _a tentacle_.

Fast-forward to today and Tetsurou recently moved in together with his boyfriend. He’s currently lying down on his stomach on his bed, waiting for Wakatoshi to come back from volleyball practice. When the doorbell rings, he doesn’t bother getting up from the bed.

_“Tadaima_ ,” he hears his boyfriend.

 _“Okaeri,_ Waka,” Tetsurou calls out, hearing the footsteps nearing their shared bedroom.

“Practice wasn’t so bad,” Wakatoshi hums. “Need to take a shower—”

Tetsurou grabs the collar of his boyfriend’s jersey jacket and smashes their lips together. Wakatoshi doesn’t resist when he can easily overpower him and kisses him back.

“What’s gotten into you?” Wakatoshi rasps against Tetsurou’s lips.

“Nothing,” he replies. “Just need you.”

Tetsurou will admit having sex with someone who doesn’t have a dick with the ‘male’ anatomy is challenging. Tentacles don’t get hard, as he’s learnt, since they’re already semi-hard, but if they’re in place of a dick, they’re sensitive like one.

“Wait for me to take a shower first—”

“I don’t care,” is all Tetsurou says before taking his boyfriend’s clothes off.

He watches the tentacle-dick twitch. Darting his tongue out, Tetsurou rolls the tip of his tongue against the slit on the tip of the tentacle.

Kraken anatomy is fascinating in Tetsurou’s personal opinion. A tentacle-shaped dick that can wreck him completely. He wraps his lips around it and then bobs his head down until the slippery tentacle-tip slithers down his throat.

It’s an odd feeling. Tetsurou won’t lie; he’s been with other men before Wakatoshi. He got used to the feeling of cockheads rubbing against his esophagus.

A tentacle doing the same thing, however, is a completely different story. 

It’s slippery and it _slithers around_ , not to mention smaller than the tip of a cock. Regardless, he feels some kind of liquid gushing down his throat.

“That’s unnecessary, don’t you think?” Tetsurou pulls back to retort.

“Do you honestly think you can handle all the rounds without the help of the aphrodisiac?” Wakatoshi counters.

With all due honesty… not really. Tetsurou may have a high sex drive, but it doesn’t match that of a fricking part-sea monster. He doesn’t have the stamina for it.

The effects hit quickly enough.

His entire body is burning, burning for his boyfriend. He lets out needy pants as he tries to deepthroat the tentacle-dick. He chokes on it happily, letting the tip of the tentacle slither down his throat once more.

“You like that, kitty?” Wakatoshi rasps out, fingers digging into his hair, tugging slightly. “You’re such a needy little kitty.”

If Tetsurou could reply, he’d have a snarky one, but he just allows the slimy thing to move around, his hand going down towards his own crotch.

He gets rid of his pants and starts palming himself, pouting when his boyfriend pulls away.

“Why’d you do that when I’m enjoying it?” Tetsurou pouts even more.

“Did you forget?” Wakatoshi growls. _“I’m_ the only one allowed to touch you. You can’t expect me to let you get away with touching yourself when I’m right here, kitty.”

“Well, do you honestly expect me to—”

Tetsurou should have seen this coming. His boyfriend’s hands turn into slimy, suction-cup holding tentacles as he’s flipped onto his stomach, his ass up.

“Thought you were good at controlling your transformation,” Tetsurou comments.

“I am, I just want you bound and gagged,” Wakatoshi replies. 

“Gagged?”

Tetsurou feels a tentacle slithering around his neck while another wraps around his cheeks. He briefly wonders whether a kraken has eight or ten tentacles, but that thought is soon pushed out of his mind when a medium-sized tentacle invades his mouth, pressing onto his tongue.

“Be a good kitty and lap at that, yeah?” Wakatoshi croons as the tentacle around his neck tightens.

Breathplay, Tetsurou will admit, is one of his favourites. There are a few lines he won’t cross, but his tentacle monster boyfriend is gentle, unlike some people’s first impression of him.

The pressure on his neck feels nice—it’s not too much to cut off his oxygen supply and loose enough to keep his dick up. 

He can’t help but let out a moan when a tentacle prods at his hole. (Quick note: he really should count the tentacles next time he gets the chance, his boyfriend’s dick not counted.) He figures that one isn’t the dick one, and his guess is correct when the thin, but still girthy enough, tentacle delves inside of him, searching for his prostate. He tries to bite back his moan when the tentacle-tip prods against his prostate to be a little shit, but the vibrations must have given it away, since his boyfriend keeps prodding into the same spot.

Tetsurou’s mind’s going even blurrier as he’s lost in the pleasure, shamelessly moaning around the tentacle inside his mouth as he rocks his ass against the one inside him.

“I think you can come before I fuck you nice and hard,” Wakatoshi croons.

Tetsurou wants to retort and say that his boyfriend is already technically fucking him, but he doesn’t have the ability to speak with his mouth stuffed with a thick tentacle.

All he can do is moan until he spurts all over his stomach.

“Good kitty,” Wakatoshi bends down to whisper in his ear. “I think you deserve my cock now.”

The tentacle stays put, inside his mouth, as Wakatoshi thrusts in _, without pulling the other tentacle out._ Tetsurou screams around his mouthful, but he’s still enjoying it. He could blame it on the aphrodisiacal substance from earlier, but it excites him to try something new.

“You doing okay there?” his ever-caring boyfriend tries to reconfirm; Tetsurou tries to nod the best he can.

Another tentacle wraps around Tetsurou’s half-hard dick as two tentacles move inside him in sync. It’s too much, but at the same time, so _right_. He’s never felt this good in his life, and when he comes again, his boyfriend releases him.

“That was… fun,” is all Tetsurou can manage as he calms down from his high.

“Did I hurt you?” is the reply he gets.

“I’d have stopped any time if you were hurting me, Waka,” Tetsurou reassures his boyfriend. “Though… I didn’t know you wanted to, um, double penetrate me…”

“Couldn’t help myself, sorry,” Wakatoshi blushes, and Tetsurou is certain it’s the first time he’s ever seen his boyfriend blush.

“What exactly is your kinky mind thinking, Waka~?”

“You just looked so cute when you were choking on my dick, that’s all,” he can tell his boyfriend is being evasive.

“But that’s not all, is it?”

“I just wanted to wreck you, Tetsurou, do I have to say more?” Wakatoshi sighs.

“No, just wanted you to admit it!” Tetsurou chuckles. “Now cuddle with me for a bit before we take a bath together, Waka.”


End file.
